evangelion: human instrumentality is here
by unseriousguy
Summary: a mysterious fifth child joins nerv japan and asks shinji some unusual questions about nerv and his fathers work. nothing so far is finalized. Each chapter will probably be redone a few times before completion. Right now I'm after constructive criticism so please read and review :)
1. the story of Mark Hiyami

Mark Hiyami. The sixth child.

Nerv Australia, mainly utilised as testing facilities making use of the large, flat areas of space. Heck most of the employees including the commander and almost the whole scientist team were a mix of Americans, Japanese and British, Though funny enough the designated pilot for unit 06 was Australian. His mother was Japanese was one of those odd cases were his father took on the wife's last name instead of the typical other way round. Mark was the fifth child; he never had any friends and due to his mother's death and his father's recent death he didn't have anyone to communicate with, This lead to him spending most of his time in the evangelion simulation unit. Mark had never piloted the real unit 06, not until the day the mass production Eva prototypes went berserk.

Mark lay on his couch, laptop on his belly, cat on his feet. Doing as he always did when he was home, playing video games and researching the other children. He was fascinated by them and always wanted to meet them. Because he knew that they were the only other people he could relate to, the ones that were like him. He was especially interested in one child in particular, Rei Ayanami, the first child. He knew nothing about her but found her appearance quite interesting and also quite beautiful.

As he was browsing through the nerv data base he came across one file that cought his eye, he had heard of this before since he witnessed half of its construction at nerv base Australia before it was shipped to nerv Mombasa for completion. This was the most expensive project in the history of mankind and was funded by every government. Nerv HQ mobile unit 00. A spaceship, and also a nerv head quarters. He was very interested in that. As he was about to lift his finger on to the mouse scroll to see what other juicy information there was on this project when he was startled by a buzz coming from under his back, he jumped up causing his laptop to fall and crack its casing and his cat to scratch his legs, when mark came to terms with what had just happened he answered his phone.

"Hello Mark speaking, who is this?" he said in a zombified state, having stayed up this late which made him wonder why he would receive a call at this hour anyway.

"Yeah Mark its Jane here, we need you to come back for another synchronisation test, we just modified some of the armour on unit 06."

"Right, I'll go there now." Mark sighed has he hung up the phone, he hated sync tests, all he wanted to do was pilot the damn thing.

Mark arrived at nerv an hour later and made his way to the sync test area and as he did he got in his black plug suit and sat in the plug, harmonising in the LCL. This is where he found himself most comfortable, it reminded him of his mother he had never seen, and this reminded him of his father, and his father reminded him of why he chose to pilot unit 06.

"Alright we're done here mark you can go now, sync rate is normal" said a voice on the intercom.

The lights in the plug powered down and mark sat back and relaxed, not having realised he had just fallen asleep.

Mark woke up in his apartment. Jane must have taken him home. She was the closest thing he had to family, she always took him home when he fell asleep at nerv and was also the only person he ever really talked to.

Mark flopped off his couch and stretched his back, slugging over to the calender to see what was on his schedule and that's when he noticed it, it was only one day until the activation test of unit 06. Finally, he would be able to pilot a real Eva, the simulations were getting old, this was exciting. He strutted back to his lounge proudly thinking of what it would be like to pilot the Eva, and if he would ever get to go to Japan and see this strange Rei Ayanami.

Later that night Jane was doing her final check up when Dr Ibuki came over to her.

"Jane, I've been looking at you're work with unit 06 and I've been thinking…"

"Yes Mrs Ibuki?" she said, showing the excitement in her eyes.

"I think it's time that you're promoted, so I'd like you to follow me" she said, turning around and walking off towards the elevator. Jane hurried behind, tripping over her own feet in excitement of what other off limits levels of nerv she would get to see.

As the elevator went down, the silence became more akward. They had been going deeper and deeper underground for a while now, just as Jane had thought of a question to ask, maybe to break the silence the elevator came to a sudden stop and Jane fell to the ground.

"Come come Jane we don't have all day." Said Dr Ibuki as she strutted down the seemingly endless corridor.

Jane tried to pick herself up and follow on but she couldn't help but stop to look through all the windows along this long corridor, this seemed to be the section where they grew parts for the eva like the brain and limbs. She finally got the end and walked through quite a narrow doorway and into a massive room that was pitch black.

"This, is what I wanted to show you Jane…" said Dr Ibuki as she flicked several switches.

Suddleny lights came on one after another and right before Jane 5 massive white beings appeared. These looked very similar to evas but their heads appeared to be longer and they had massive mouths.

"These are the Mass production eva prototypes seele ordered us to build." Stated Dr Ibuki seemingly proud of herself.

Jane stepped back in awe. These were the most terrifying looking creatures she had ever seen.

"Wh-who pilots them?" she said, still startled by these creatures appearance and number.

"no one, we're using a dummy system that's being developed by nerv Japan, where my daughter works, you remember Mara right?"

"yes… shes very nice we've met on a couple of occasions. But, how does this all work?"

"Well, that's still confidential, but we are testing them tomorrow and I need you to help out."

"oh…" sighed Jane. "that's the day of the activation test of unit 06…"

"You don't have to worry about that. We have replacements for your old position" Dr Ibuki reassured.

"Yes but…" Jane murmured. This was Marks activation test. She was the only friend he had, she promised she'd be there for him.

"Well, let's get to work calibrating the sync ratio to fit the dummy plugs" exclaimed Dr Ibuki as she cracked her fingers. "Ooh, I've got so much to show you"

"Yes" sighed Jane.

Mark woke up early in the morning to get ready for his activation test, this was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him. Finally, after all his training he would get to sit in the actual cockpit of an evangelion. And as he walked out the door and to the bus station, he thought where piloting an eva would take him, possibly to the fancy space ship or maybe to help out in Japan. Though he could speak Japanese he couldn't really read it this didn't deter from his goals. He had to go to Japan, to finish what his late father started.

When mark arrived at the bridge he was shocked to see everyone in a state of panic, warning messages were displayed on every screen and holographic projector in the room and the commander was shuffling between different phones trying to calm every citizen in the within 500 kilometres.

"what is going on?" said mark with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ah! Mark! You're here! Finally, listen…" said commander miller, "there's been a slight change of plan, we're skipping your activation test and moving on to your first mission!"

"My first WHA?"

"Mark! Thank god you're here, and in one peace" said Dr Ibuki as she hurried toward him, "We need you to get into unit 06 immediately, were under attack,"

"Attack? By who?" asked Mark.

"we'll explain later now hurry! Get changed!"

Mark was ready in the plug and was being lowered into unit 06 for the first time. When he was secure he was locked in and the cockpit was lit up and filled with LCL.

"Now mark, we've been working on mass production evas that are being piloted by dummy systems. Unfortunately they've gone berserk and right now are making their way to the power generators. If they go we've lost our entire defence system. We need you to take every single one out. However you can. You got it?" briefed Dr Ibuki.

"How the heck am I supposed to do that? I've never done anything like this before!" shouted Mark in frustration.

"it's no different from the simulations, we'll be sending you up with sufficient weaponry to take them out. It shouldn't be a problem."

Mark sat back in the eva, over and over again reassuring himself 'it's just like the simulations'. After all the checks were completed the commander turned his attention to mark

"Mark," he said. "are you ready?"

"yes" said mark, removing all emotion from his sentences.

"then begin! Launch unit 06!"

And with that unit 06 was sent flying up on its rails towards the surface, next to him he cold see the containers of his rifles also making their way up. When he reached the top he received a large shock of coming to a sudden hault. The final safety grips were released and unit 06 stepped off the platform. After a minute of getting used to movement mark deployed the remote barricades and opened up his weapon crates. Taking out a pellet rifle he set a position, looking out for any white evas.

An eva came into his sight, this was a very unusual eva too, it had a large mouth and its head appeared to look more like that of a turtles. Regardless of what it looked like he had to kill it. So he aimed down the sights of his pellet rifle and fired a volley of bullets into the eva, disintegrating its flesh and ripping it to the bare bones and a bloody mess.

He ducked back down to reload.

"this is easy," he said to himself.

Suddenly two white arms tore through the barricade and grasped on to unit 06, flinging it into the air and crashing it to the ground. Mark picked his eva off the ground and saw that he was surrounded by four ugly looking evas, each equipped with a huge blade type weapon.

"Mark! Release you're progressive knife!" shouted commander Miller.

And at that moment all four evas came charging in on him. Mark jumped into the air instinctively and released his progressive knife and as he touched the ground he stuck the knife through the neck of one of the evas and used it as a shield as the others viciously lashed out at it.

He threw the mangled eva at the rest and made his way back to all the crates. He quickly stepped on a pressure plate on one weapon crate and the weapon sprung up into the air. Mark cought it and aimed for one of the evas. This was his favourite weapon, the Personal Wave Neutraliser Gun. Or as he liked to call it, the PWN gun.

Mark pulled the trigger and a high intensity positron beam burst out the weapon and took one of the evas head clean off. Unfortunately Mark didn't have enough time to react to the eva that was coming right to him from the side and it knocked him down.

The eva thrust its blade towards unit 06's head so using all its strength Mark caught the spear dead in its tracks, but it was still slowly moving towards his neck. At that time Mark saw the other eva charging towards him with its blade ready so mark thrust the eva on him to his side and the other eva sliced right through it. Now all that remained was one eva.

Quickly mark grabbed the blade from the ground and shielded a shocking blow from the last evas blade. Again and again the eva struck at mark and he shielded, finally, the eva missed and mark swiftly struck at the unprepared eva and with one clean blow he sliced it in two.

Mark dropped his blade to the ground and sat back in his eva, regaining his breath.

"phew… that was quite intense, did Jane see me? I totally owned those mass production prototypes!" he bragged.

"Mark," sighed Dr Ibuki, "Jane is… Jane was killed by the mass production evas when they escaped."

Mark sat back and took a deep breath.

"I see…" he said, with a tear, dripping from his eye and floating away in the LCL.

When Mark got out of the plug and walked onto the bridge Dr Ibuki was on her way towards him but was interrupted by someone calling to her.

"what is it now?" she snapped.

"Mam! The Nerv HQ mobile unit 00 has been, attacked on the return journey! Everyones been killed!"

"What did you say?!" shouted Dr Ibuki.

"Japan is about to laucnch a retrieve team to get the cargo back and dispose of the angels, but they're short one eva and are requesting help!"

"I see…" said Dr Ibuki, then she swiftly shifted her attention to Mark. "Mark, you've proven yourself quite capable of taking down numerous enemies. Pack your bags, you're going to Japan."

And it was then that mark realised he would do the two things he desired most in the whole world, To complete what his father started, and to meet Rei Ayanami.

A/N: ok that was my first fan fic, well sort of, you see I wanted to post a comic on but then I found out I couldn't so I posted it on but you seenot many people have seen it because it's a little to specific for that kind of website, so this story takes place before the comic I've posted on called evangelion fanfic: shipwreck so please check that out, it means a lot and if I get enough responses on this and on my comic on maybe I'll write down the story on smack jeeves and even continue the story from their in both comic and written form so please check it out. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed


	2. the struggles of shinji ikari

A/N: DON'T WORRY! If you read the last chapter and are thinking "oh my god, this is such a self insert, this is retarded" WELL NO! He's not, I took multiple Mary sue/Gary stu tests, he shows hints of it but he's mostly ok. I put a lot of thought into this character, and guess what! No he doesn't take over this story as main character. That last chapter was INTRODUCTION STORY FOR HIS CHARACTER! Remember it's not finished yet, maybe the reason he wants to meet Rei is different than you think. The majority of this story will take place from Shinji Ikari's point of view and even have some Shinji x Rei elements. Please, before you judge me, wait until I finish this story. I promise this isn't some fantasy of mine, if you send me hate mail and stuff only having read the first chapter than I totally understand that, but really, he won't take over so don't get all worked up, please read on.

…

The following takes place after the fifth child was sent to Tokyo 3 and helped nerv Japan recover the mysterious box from the nerv HQ mobile unit 00.

Shinji tossed and turned on his flat mattress; the snoring of Misato pierced through the thin paper Japanese walls and had kept him up the whole night thus far. Eventually he gave in and turned on his cassette player, replaying that same old track he always did. He used this to block out the sounds of the cruel world and as a time to think about his miserable life and those that lived within it. His father, the angels and the evas. But that wasn't enough to block out the thought of getting woken up by Asuka at 5 am like she did every morning before school.

"Get up you idiot! We're going to be late!" snapped Asuka standing over him very watchfully.

Shinji turned to his alarm to see the time.

"it's 4:30, not even daylight, let me sleep in a bit more I was kept up all night," he replied in a very zombified state.

"And no doubt it was listening to that stupid cassette player you always carry around, you're going to be deaf one day if you always have that thing in your ears!"

Shinji snored.

"Are you even listening to me!" she howled following with a painful slap to his face.

On the walk to school Shinji and Asuka met up with Rei. This was a rare occasion, Rei only ever walked with them to nerv and never talked to them. Whether the reason was pure coincidence or she genuinely wanted to walk along side them Shinji decided to take full advantage of this opportunity and build up the courage to talk to her.

"So Rei, how are you? You haven't been at school for the last few days, are you sick?" Shinji murmured.

"I have been at nerv." She said in that soft tone of hers.

"Oh yeah? Doing what exactly? What's so special you've had to miss out on school!" snapped Asuka in that very irritating tone of hers.

"I can't tell anyone" she replied, again in that soft tone that made it very hard to see what she was thinking or how she felt about what she said.

"I bet you were just spending the whole time sucking up to the commander! Like you always do…" said Asuka.

Shinji looked down. He hated it when Asuka fought Rei, especially because he knew he was too much of a coward to say anything. He hated himself for that but since Rei probably never took any notice of what Asuka said he thought staying quiet was ok. Everything in Shinji's life was a struggle, he wondered if anyone else felt this way.

As they arrived at Shinji's class, Shinji's recently down mood changed to relief, for he could now spend time with his friends, they made him feel like what his impression of normal was, he forgot all about the evas and angels and his father, well… until Kensuke asked him if he could pilot an eva for the hundredth time. But normally all was good.

Mark Hiyami, also known as the fifth child who had recently aided them in a mission had now been permanently transferred to Tokyo 3 and today was his first day of Japanese school. As soon as Shinji entered the room Mark hurried over to him bumping every desk in his way and leaving a concerning first impression on every classmate he bumped over.

"Shinji! We're friends right?" he asked in a seemingly panicked state.

"Um, I guess we haven't really talked all that mu…" he partially replied.

"Good! Because I need a favour, you see, I can't really read Japanese, like, at all! So could you maybe …" he interrupted.

"You want me to teach you to read Japanese? I don't think I'm really the best person for that."

"Oh no, I don't want you to teach me, heavens no… I need you to do, all my work for me ok? Thanks a bunch buddy means a lot."

And with that Mark lounged back to his desk to doze off, probably for the entire lesson. Shinji looked down at the endless worksheets in his hand. "This is going to be the norm isn't it." He thought to himself as he sighed.

At the end of the day Shinji was packing his things, he saw that Asuka had already gone and as he turned around the room and saw Rei, moving slowly towards him. She was looking at him, she must want something, and could this be it? Is she going to ask to walk home with him? Ask to be friends? And as she seemed to open her mouth, seemingly to ask a question Mark rushed in front of her.

"Hey Shinji, can I walk home with you! I need to ask you a couple of questions." He pleaded.

Shinji noticed Rei had left the room, and he sighed.

"Yeah ok" he said, Looking down the hall at Rei leaving.

As Shinji and Mark were walking back home, mark started to ask him some odd questions.

"So, you know Rei right?" Mark Asked

"yeah?" he replied with curiosity.

"What do you know about her?"

"oh?" Shinji said, thinking to himself about how confronting this question was, "umm not much, she never talks, I've been to her house once and that didn't go down to well."

"You've been over to her house? Why? What happened?" he asked so enthusiastically.

"umm, well I was giving her a new card, for nerv but, well, I sort of, caught her out of the shower, and then we slipped over and I uhh…"

"so you saw her naked right, well, can you tell me, don't worry this question isn't relevant to anything, but did she have a belly button?"

"What? Why shouldn't she?"

"well, some people have a disease where their skin grows over their belly button, and this causes them to be shy and uhh… It doesn't matter! Just tell me did she?"

"I don't know I wasn't looking at her belly I was… ummm…"

"That's fair enough, anyway one last question. How much do you know about you're fathers work?"

"My father?" Shinji thought to himself. Why would mark ask about his father's work,

"Not much, all I know is he works on the evas." Said Shinji.

"hmm… well tell me do the words, HUMAN INSTRUMENTALITY, sound familiar to you?"

"No, whats that?"

"oh nothing, they're a band. Thought you might like them. Anyway my house is right round this corner so seeya tomorrow!" and Mark ran round the corner disappearing from Shinji's sight. And Shinji continued to walk down the path to Misato's flat and as he did he thought about Rei, and if the reason she's so shy is if she really does have that unusual disease Mark mentioned.

When Shinji to the front door of Misato's apartment he swiped his card through the door and was startled by Asuka as she was standing right behind it as if she was waiting for him the whole time.

"Shinji Ikari just what the hell do you think you're doing!" she snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't done anything!" he replied quite deffensivley.

"oh you know exactly what I mean! you've been doing the fifth child's class work! I saw him sleeping and you doing double time! Do you not know how to stand up for yourself at all! GEESH your such an idiot!" she said as she turned her head away and grunted with such superiority.

"well, he can't read Japanese so I thought…"

"If he can't read Japanese then he shouldn't be in Japan!" she snorted.

Asuka stormed back into her room and slammed the door. Just as Shinji put his bag down more of Asuka's loud German pop music started playing. The thin paper walls didn't help to soften the sound. Shinji's plans of an early night were all but gone now. Getting a good uninterrupted night's sleep was out of the question tonight. No doubt this was Asuka's intent.

A few hours later Misato got home, drunk as always, Dropping all her things along the way to the fridge to retrieve a nice cold beer.

"So, did you have a good day at school? I hope you made Mark feel comfortable!" she said in quite a cheery and lazy mood.

"Oh Shinji made him right at home, he even did all his work for him! Just because he 'says' he can't read Japanese." Asuka shouted from inside her room.

"Oh Shinji…. That's so sweet of you" said Misato with a little giggle.

"What!" shouted Asuka as she burst through her door, "Can't you see he's obviously using Shinji to do his work because he's too lazy!"

"Oh, and that's sweet of you for defending Shinji" laughed Misato

Asuka's face went red and with a loud 'hmph…' she stormed back into her room.

The next day Rei wasn't at school, and at the end of class the teacher asked Mark to give Rei her worksheets. Mark walked over to Shinji's desk with a big grin on his face.

"Hey buddy! I'm not really sure where Rei lives, but I know you do!" he said, nudging Shinji in the arm, "So could you come with me?"

"Uh…" Shinji staggered.

Suddenly Asuka jumped between the two.

"Oh no you don't! you're not pinning more of your work on Shinji! Just because he's too stupid to realise!" she howled, but Shinji gently put his hand on her shoulder and stood up.

"It's ok Asuka, it's not like I'm doing all homework, I'm just showing him where Rei lives." Shinji said softly, and with that the two walked off and left Asuka in frustration.

They finally got to Rei's apartment and saw that her letterbox was full.

"If we leave it here then she'll never see it, we better take it inside…" said shinji.

"isn't that like, illegal?" asked Marl.

"Oh it's Rei, I'm sure she won't mind" and Shinji opened the unlocked door and carefully trod inside.

Mark followed him, looking around at the messy, depressing room.

"Rei lives here? This place is a mess," said mark as he wandered the dark room. Then he saw Shinji on his knees filling a plastic bag with all the bloody bandages and empty pill bottles on the ground.

"Shinji, what the hell are you doing?"

"just… tidying up," he said.

"ok, you do that. Hey what's that?" mark said curiously as he saw a pair of broken glasses.

He walked over and examined them, when Shinji saw him he rushed over to Mark.

"Put those away! Those are my dad's glasses!" shouted Shinji with much concern.

"why would Rei have you're fathers glasses?"

"I dunno, I think it's a memento of him, since he saved her life once,"

"Hmm… Rei keep mementos? I didn't expect that, could she possibly…"

Rei entered the room to and was startled.

"Oh hey Rei!" said Mark as he walked over to the door. "yeah we just left you you're worksheets, well seeya guys I gotta get home."

Mark exited Rei's apartment, leaving Shinji in a very awkward position. Rei looked around with confusion.

"My apartment, its…"

"oh yeah that…" Shinji said, scratching the back of his head, "I sort of cleaned it up a little"

"um… thankyou" she said.

Shinji could swear he saw her blush, this made him blush too.

"Ikari you're face is red. Are you well?" she asked him. This time he could detect a tone of concern in her voice, could it be? Rei showing emotion?

"oh umm… I need to go, bye!" said Shinji as he ran out the door, evacuating from that awkward conversation, he was never good at those.

Rei turned around and looked at her clean room.

"thankyou… words of gratitude, I… have never thanked anyone before…"

A/N: well, that's chapter two. I hope it didn't appear to focus on Mark to much that time, the first chapter was only introductory. And he's not a gary stu I needed him for the plot. I thought it would be interesting to have an introductory chapter for him since he's an entirely new character but not a lot of people seemed to like that. So, I hope you liked this a little more, if you still hate it then I won't bother you with this story anymore. So please, offer constructive criticism, not flame. I'm new to fanfiction I'm not all that experienced.


End file.
